


Loosen up

by ItMakesSenseInContext



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItMakesSenseInContext/pseuds/ItMakesSenseInContext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I've had saved in my drafts for ages, felt right to post it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loosen up

“Carolina.” Tucker whined. “Caroliiinaaaa!” Failing to elicit a response he tried again. “Oi Bitch Queen.”

“What?” Carolina whipped around.

“This is so tight, I can’t make it in!” Tucker waved his free arm in the air and pointed at the one stuck in the engine. “My hand’s too big.”

“That’s what he said.”

Tucker froze and turned to stare at the only other person who wore greeninsh blue armour. “I though Church told you to knock it off? I make the sex jokes around here. Your shtick is being uptight.”

“That’s because you’re a joke when it comes to sex.” Carolina retorted.

“Ooooooooh, BURN!”

“Shut up, Grif.” Tucker snapped. “Since when do you have a sense of humour, Carolina?”

“Since always, why do you think I stick around?” Church piped up. “Asshole.” He added as an afterthought.

“Because you are literally stuck in my head.”

“I know, I’ve seen some,” Church shuddered. “Disturbing things.”

“Bow chika bow wow.”

“Shut up asshole.” Church yelled as he flickered out of visibility.

“So I’m not the resident pervert?” Tucker smirked.

“Oh you’re still a pervert. C’s just pretty bad for it too.”


End file.
